1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filmless, self-contained, portable device for capturing X-ray images. More particularly, the invention relates to a handle for holding and positioning the portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital radiography (DR) systems have grown in popularity over the past number of years. Some DR systems include a portable flat panel image detector connected to a power supply or other power source as well as well as to an image processor or control computer. DR systems facilitate the production of direct, digital x-ray image information by transferring the x-ray image information captured by the flat panel to the image processor or control computer. In most instances, the image processor or control computer is connected to a picture archiving and communications system (PACS) network.
Because of its portable design, the flat panel image detector can be freely positioned in relation to the patient""s anatomy, just like traditional screen-film cassettes. This portability makes it especially useful for trauma imaging as well as neonatal, pediatric, and orthopedic applications. Patients who have limited mobility can also be readily x-rayed. The compact feature of the portable flat panel allows for easy capture of images at angles that are difficult to set with fixed devices. Lateral and axial imaging of limbs, shoulders, the skull, the neck, and extremities are supported. Quick positioning is another benefit, as the portable flat panel is light enough for a radiologic technologist or patient to hold in place. Current flat panels include a single fixed handle for carrying and positioning the panel. The handle is either integrated into the structure of the panel itself, or affixed to one side of the panel.
Existing portable flat panel image detectors are approximately 13xe2x80x3xc3x9713xe2x80x3, with image capture area of 9xe2x80x3xc3x9711xe2x80x3, and weigh approximately 6.2 lbs (2.8 kg). The image capture area includes among other things a sensor panel and an analog/digital conversion board. The image capture area also includes lead, which makes up most of the panels weight. Lead is necessary to reduce the intensity of the X-ray as it passes through the sensor panel. For example, as shown in FIG. 10, when the X-ray 35 enters the image capture area of the flat panel image detector 36, the sensor plate 37 absorbs a certain amount of the X-ray, forming an image. The lead 38 prevents the X-ray not absorbed by sensor plate from hitting anything or anyone located behind the flat panel image detector. Because of the small image capture area, there is not a need for a large amount of lead 38. Thus, one handle is sufficient to hold and position flat panel image detectors with this dimension and weight.
There is a need for portable flat panel image detectors that are larger than the current image detectors. As the flat panel image detectors become larger, the amount of lead they contain increases accordingly. The additional lead makes these panels heavier and more difficult to manage. A single handle is not sufficient to use to hold and position these larger flat panel image detectors. What is needed is a mechanism for making it easier to hold and position larger flat panel image detectors.
It is an object of the foregoing invention to address the foregoing difficulty by providing a handle structure for holding and positioning large DR portable flat panel image detectors.
In one aspect, at least one handle is secured in hinged relation to a portable DR flat panel image detector. The handle is hingedly moveable from a position parallel to the plane of the panel, hereinafter referred to as zero-degree position to a position perpendicular to the plane of the panel, hereinafter referred to as 90-degree position. Hinged movement of the handle is preferably obtained by a user (i.e., radiologic technologist) moving the handle from the zero-degree position to the 90-degree position and from the 90-degree position back to the zero-degree position. By virtue of the hinged movement of the handle, a user can easily move and place a DR flat panel image detector in relation to a patient""s anatomy to take an X-ray.
In yet another aspect, at least two handles are secured in hinged relation to a portable DR flat panel image detector. At least a first handle is secured to a horizontal side of the DR flat panel image detector and the at least second handle is secured to a vertical side of the DR flat panel image detector. Providing at least two handles provides the user with even better control when positioning the DR flat panel image detector in relation to a patient""s anatomy to take an X-ray.
This brief summary has been provided so that the nature of the invention may be understood quickly. A more complete understanding of the invention can be obtained by reference to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment(s) thereof in connection with the attached drawings.